


I just Wanna Hold Your Hand

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sakusa's trying, hand holding, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: There was absolutely no reason for Sakusa to feel annoyed, especially over something that he’s spent almost his whole life avoiding.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	I just Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Hey babes! I'm having some serious irl issues so writing will be devastatingly slow. On another note, thank you so much Ro for your requests! They were so much fun to write! Love you babe.
> 
> Please check out their stuff, they're so amazing!  
> [ Ao3 Works ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/works)
> 
> My Links  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

There was absolutely no reason for Sakusa to feel annoyed, especially over something that he’s spent almost his whole life avoiding. It was even worse because the more he thought about it, the more he began to hyper-focus on it, the more annoyed he felt over being annoyed. To add to the cluster-fuck his mind was suddenly becoming - he’s really been spending too much time with Atsumu lately - he also felt jealous. Jealous of his own boyfriends and their ability to touch each other so freely, without a second thought, without fear or anxiety eating away at them. 

Before meeting them he never once felt the urge to touch someone else. But now… 

Now he wants to not only hold their hand he wants to hug them, to kiss them when they say goodnight and leave. He wants to join in on their cuddling. Hell, the other night he’d even wished, for just a moment, that he was sitting in the middle. Which was so unheard of, so much of an oddity for him that he’d left Atsumu’s early because he was convinced he was feverish to the point of ridiculousness. 

For what felt like the millionth time in an hour his eyes slid from the television, away from the show he hasn’t watched at all since Hinata picked it, to land on the hands in Hinata’s lap. Hinata held one of Atsumu’s hands in both of theirs, cradling it against their thigh as their fingers carded together, slid apart and back. He stared as Hinata swirled their thumb over Atsumu’s palm, following the deep lines and outlining the rough callouses. There was nothing visibly appealing about it. Yet, ever since he noticed them doing it he’s felt ghostly tingles on his hands, phantom touches that mimicked how Hinata touched Atsumu and it wasn’t going away. 

He wanted to be touched like that. But he didn’t know how to ask. They pushed him past his limitations but they also respected them so he knew that even if they wanted to touch him, they wouldn’t without him initiating the first touch. 

At some point, as his mind attacked him and his anxiety ran rampant through him once again, he’d faced the screen again. So, when a hand suddenly appeared in his line of sight, Sakusa nearly jumped out of his skin. He stared, slowly blinking down at the hand held out in front of him but not close enough to touch him. Following the attached arm he watched the side of Hinata’s face for a minute, wondering if they knew he’d been staring after all. 

With a quick glance into their lap he noticed that Hinata no longer played with Atsumu’s hand, instead they now simply held it tight, balancing it on their knee as both watched the television. Neither looked at him, neither pressured him in any way to do what Hinata offered. It was completely up to him to accept or deny the offer.

When Hinata and Atsumu laughed at something that happened on the screen he took the moment of distraction - for both him and them - slipping his hand into Hinata’s. He shivered at the feeling of their skin rubbing together, goosebumps littering his skin as he snapped his fingers through theirs before he could change his mind. He was surprised when his anxiety didn’t spike, it lessened and, aside for a side glance from Hinata and Atsumu, it was as if this happened all the time. 

Slowly but steadily he relaxed into the couch again, at least as much as he usually managed to. His brain followed suit not long after and he felt a soft twitch of a smile lifting his lips.


End file.
